


good morning

by henloamhere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Just Vibes, M/M, No Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henloamhere/pseuds/henloamhere
Summary: Kuroo calls Akaashi at an ungodly hour.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 28





	good morning

“Good morni—” 

“Tetsu-shan, ‘s 5:48 a.m. on a Sunday, go back to bed.” 

“In a bit,” Kuroo chuckles and turns to lay on his side. He props the phone up against the pillow beside him, his eyelids still heavy with sleep, but opened just enough to let him catch a glimpse of his boyfriend’s eye peeking out from just above his sheets. He doesn’t fight it when his eyes start to close again. He hears shifting from the other end, presumably from the younger boy curling up more underneath his blankets. “How did you sleep?” 

“Blissfully,” Akaashi yawns out; his voice was thick with sleep and muffled by the pillow, but it’s more than enough to make Kuroo feel sickeningly fond at such an early hour. “Now, shoo and give me—” Akaashi’s sentence is interrupted with another yawn. “—give me another two hours.” 

Kuroo hums in thought as if he were considering it, clicking his tongue at the end. “Don’t wanna.” His response earns him a sigh. “The thing I called for ‘s important, I promise.” 

Another sigh followed by a beat of silence. 

“…And that is?” 

“I miss you.” 

It would be a more heartwarming thing to say had the two spent yesterday separated. Instead, the two had spent the day doing some last minute moving in before Kuroo’s first day in Tokyo University. Though, it was more of an excuse for the two to be grossly domestic at the apartment while Bokuto and Kenma went out on a furniture shopping date. (Back in their third year of high school, Bokuto and Kuroo accidentally spent the entirety of a sleepover playing _The Sims 4_ designing their future shared apartment and discovered Bokuto’s natural talent in interior design. Either talent, or Kuroo is just downright horrible at keeping to a consistent theme when decorating. Maybe both.) 

To Kuroo’s delight, Akaashi lowers the blanket just enough for Kuroo to see the smile growing on his face despite the early morning disturbance. “I miss you more.” 

“I also called because Bokuto’s snoring really loudly and I’m considering sneaking into his room to strangle him.” 

Akaashi snorts and shakes his head. “Sounds like a you-problem.” 

Conversation flows easily after that, but if you asked what the two had talked about, neither party would be able to recall a single thing. 

The two stayed up for another hour after that, neither realizing when they had fallen asleep.

A _Low Battery_ warning obstructs Kuroo’s view of his boyfriend sleepily murmuring nonsense. He presses _Close_ and reaches for his charger, keeping the phone propped up in its spot as he plugs it in. Kuroo checks his phone for any new notifications while he slept: a handful of memes from Bokuto and Kenma, several calendar reminders about upcoming due dates for his summer assignments, and a _goodnight_ from Akaashi. 

It was funny how one word was enough to make him break out into such a dopey smile. 

Soft exhales left slightly parted lips, the steady pattern of even breathing almost enough to lull Kuroo back to sleep had it not been for the occasional murmur of his given name amidst the gibberish. Listening to his boyfriend while he waited for him to wake up had become a habit. There was something entertaining in hearing him stumble over words as simple as “coffee.” 

When he moves screens to check for any sign of Akaashi waking up, he’s met with closed eyes and a messy mop of black hair. Some of Akaashi’s hair had fallen onto his face and it makes Kuroo want to reach through the screen to push the strands back from his forehead. He notes how long Akaashi’s hair had gotten, his own hand reaching up to feel how much his hair has grown. 

For a moment, Kuroo considers taking the two of them to a barber for their next date. 

There is a mall a few blocks away from the train station, they could go there. Get their haircut together, pick up boba and have lunch at the food court. He’ll have to see what Akaashi thinks of it, otherwise they’ll just have a picnic at the park. 

His thoughts soon come to a stop when he hears Akaashi stir on the other end. 

Long lashes flutter open to reveal blue eyes, their color a more vibrant hue in the morning light. He watches Akaashi reach up to rub the sleep out of his eye while the other moves to take the phone in his hand. It takes some effort for Kuroo not to laugh when he looks at Akaashi, whose eyes are trying to close again.

Every part of Akaashi seemed to glow in the morning light, and Kuroo had half a mind to take a picture. 

A mumbled “good morning” and something inaudible completely pulls Kuroo back to his senses, the younger male’s voice making a bright smile spread across Kuroo’s features. “Good morning, Keiji.” 

Both boys sit up to stretch and perform their usual morning rituals together on the phone. In the middle of the two brushing their teeth, Akaashi’s phone falls face down onto the countertop, leaving Kuroo with a black screen and the small box showing him with a toothbrush in his mouth while foam dribbles down his chin. 

“Kei’i, we shoul’ geh a haihcuh hogehehr.” 

“Huh?”


End file.
